


Owl Ambush

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Gen, Humor, Native American Cecil, Native American Character(s), Owls, native american earl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The babies that live in Cecil's radio booth are still learning how to hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl Ambush

The crossbow bolt sank itself deep into the wall of the break room. Earl sighed, staring at it with an unamused expression on his face. His sharp ears had caught the sound of a crossbow being loaded and it had only been because of that that he was able to tilt his head back just in time to avoid dying. He turned his head to give the culprit a knowing glare, ignoring the baby scorpion that crawled lazily out of his coffee cup.

The little owlet hooted awkwardly and made as if it were not currently trying to reload its crossbow while he watched it. Earl raised an eyebrow when he saw it suddenly perk up and he quickly took a step forward, narrowly avoiding having his Achilles tendon severed by another owlet armed with a razor.

“Again?” he asked. He was answered by a third owlet throwing a net over his head. The owlet hooted loudly, stomping its feet down on his head to try and bring him down to the ground. Earl just plucked the owlet off of his head, holding it carefully away from him as it started to screech and flail its wings around in anger.

The other owlets became angry at this and were soon waddling towards him, swinging their wings as if to karate chop him into submission. “Here we go...” Earl soon scooped them up, holding the protesting owlets close to his chest as he left the break room and headed back to Cecil's radio booth.

“Hi Earl! You ready to do your cooking segment with me?” Cecil asked.

“Almost...” Earl said. He put the three owlets back into their nest, giving each of them a good-natured bop on the head with a knuckle. He then turned to their parents, raising an eyebrow at them. “They need to work on their aim and not giving themselves away,” he warned the adults. “They would have had me had the one not looked at the other sneaking up on me.” He then walked over to sit across from Cecil, smiling as his friend happily spun his chair around once before settling down.

“Aren't the babies sweet?” Cecil asked. “I love watching them learn how to hunt for human flesh by themselves!”

Earl could only nod his head in agreement, putting the headphones over his ears. “Yeah...cute...” he chuckled.

Up in their nest, the adults were gently chastising their children, urging them to try better for next time if they wanted to eat Earl.

 


End file.
